


唯爱永生

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 30年的恋爱绝缘体，没有对任何人动过心的男人，在生命的第31年查出绝症，生命在轰鸣声中倒数时没有觉得害怕，因为这辈子想要做的事情差不多做完了，没有什么牵挂的人和事，只是男人没有想到的是，在他生命的最后，他爱上了他的医生……





	唯爱永生

**Author's Note:**

> 首先这是在我删微博的时候看到几年前的一条微博所以想写的，然后作者本人我不是很喜欢Jane这个角色，所以你懂的…不能接受的小可爱请不要看，还有，本文对病症的描写没有那么准确，但至少不会和很离谱，但是为了剧情需要，所以！不能接受的小可爱！千万不要看啊啊啊啊啊！
> 
> 本文双视角，请各位注意自行切换

Loki就是Loki，没有姓氏，因为他是一个孤儿。Loki是一个律师，律师界的“邪神”。一般来说，Loki手上的案子，只要给够了钱，总能达到客户的要求，Loki说过，自己是律师，不是正义使者，因此他比其他律师的名声要大很多，所以他的工薪待遇也比一般律师要高很多，有这么高的薪水所以他的生活从来都是自给自足，他没有贷款，因为孤儿院的生活教会了他不要对生活有过高的期望，所以他在拥有自己的房子之前一直住在出租房里，在他买不起汽车之前他一直走路或者搭公交上班。他不恋爱，因为他觉得恋爱从来都是一群人没事找事，徒然消耗热量罢了。不恋爱却不代表Loki会压抑自己的欲望，他会玩一夜情，但并不滥交，安全措施也做得很好，因为他有很严重的洁癖。Loki很注重身体健康，不仅仅是因为他先天性心脏病的关系，他每天早上都会吃早餐，一周会去两次健身房，身体是本钱，不管对于工作还是打架，不管是在孤儿院还是身为律师的现在。Loki不常去医院，也不喜欢去医院。小时候赚“外快”顺便捉弄其他人的恶作剧的习惯也保留到了现在，因为他从来没有被发现过。Loki觉得现在的生活状态很好，根据他的计算，按照这现在这个状态，他会在60岁的时候退休并拥有一笔属于自己的财产，这笔财产够他衣食无忧直到死亡。

但上帝喜欢和人类开玩笑，他只需大手一挥，不管你在干什么，你都要服从。

在距离Loki的31岁生日还有几个月的时候，他经常会感觉到很疲倦，起床的时候会头痛，有时甚至到中午才会好，工作的时候也经常会视线模糊，他以为是因为最近事件太多，工作量太大，所以当他在和Natasha说这件事的时候只是轻松地打趣说要Tony给他加工资，Nat说他最好去医院检查一下。 然后医生告诉他，“先生，我建议您再去做一下脑部的CT”，再然后医生就很遗憾地告诉他“就目前的检查结果来看，您的脑部有一个肿瘤。”

Loki拿着检查单走在路上，路过的人都在低头快走，有一个人经过时不小心撞到了Loki的肩膀，刚想发作但抬头看到Loki失神的眼睛只闷闷地说了一句“注意看路”便融入了人群中。

Loki回了神，他想起来刚才在医生办公室里，他很惊慌地问医生为什么自己会得这种病，自己每天的生活都很健康，他敢说肯定没有哪个白领的生活方式会比他更健康。相对于惊慌的病人，医生坐在桌子的另一边很沉静地告诉他，这种肿瘤是如何生成的目前还没有很好的定论，既然您的生活没有问题，那您有考虑过这是您的父母遗传的吗？然后他又问了医生，现在这种情况还能治疗吗，医生说，治疗能延长您的生命，但以您现在的情况，痊愈是不可能的。至于后面医生再说了些什么Loki就没有听进去了。

浑浑噩噩地走回家，Loki把自己埋进了大床，用被子把自己裹起来。突然他觉得很委屈，想想自己从小在孤儿院长大，啊，自己可能是因为这麻烦的心脏病才会被抛弃的，他曾经悄悄听到院长给护工阿姨说“那个可怜的孩子有心脏病，医生说他活不过8岁”。不过要说父母给他留下了什么，一个名字和心脏病，啊不对，现在还多了一个脑肿瘤。他很想找到那两个不负责任的人，问问他们为什么生了自己又弃自己于不顾，那既然如此为什么要留下自己，在当时把自己杀了不就好了吗。仔细回想，自己的人生两次转变，第一次是成为一个孤儿，第二次是现在，都是自己那所谓的父母直接或者间接促成的。Fuck，真的是好极了。

Natasha是什么时候开始觉得Loki变得很奇怪的呢？怎么说呢，一个从不休假的工作狂人突然请了假，即使来上班后也经常坐在位置上发呆；一个只会叫助理买星巴克的人突然买了咖啡机来磨豆子，还会花时间品鉴哪种奶加进咖啡口感最好；喝完咖啡之后还会亲自洗杯子，擦杯子的动作比楼下的酒保还要仔细，嗯，很奇怪。一个体检视力5.3，做事从来一丝不苟的人居然会因为看不清条款而多次犯错，甚至有的时候还会听不见自己说话，真的很奇怪。

于是那天下午，Natasah在下班的时候把Loki堵在了办公室，“我亲爱的Loki，你想去配一副眼镜吗？” “那么亲爱的Romanoff小姐，你愿意陪我取眼镜然后去我家喝一杯吗？”

Natasha在Loki的卧室里看到了他的检查报告，她忍着内心的震惊把那些报告原位放好。  
Loki从厕所出来就看到Nat那惊艳的目光，“不得不说，你戴金丝眼镜真的很…骚气…”  
Loki给了她一个白眼然后两人静静地坐在吧台边抿着酒。最终是Natasha打破了安静，  
“你的眼睛真的不需要去检查一下吗？真的只是近视吗？你再这样瞎下去怕是要失业了。” 

说实话，Loki在请假的那几天中，他已经想好了以后该怎么办。在那几天中，他不是没有疯狂过，没有怨恨过，没有歇斯底里过，但是当他冷静下来后他发现除了乱成一团的卧室和狼狈不堪的自己，其他什么都不曾改变。然后他裹着被子坐在落地窗前，看着太阳升起，看着楼下空旷的街道慢慢变为拥挤的人潮，看着夕阳西下少年们玩闹着回家，看着月亮从云层中探出来成为最亮的路灯。  
他想着，自己没有亲人，要说有什么牵挂的话就是自己家中这只名叫Miu的金毛幼崽，这还是Loki被检查出肿瘤的前一天晚上他从酒吧出来在转角的那个小巷中看到的，小家伙被冻得瑟瑟发抖，也许是可怜的样子让Loki想到了曾经年幼的自己，他决定暂时的给小家伙一个家。  
Loki是个行动派，他联系了他最信任的一个宠物店，简短说明自己的情况后他希望自己死后宠物店能收留Miu并帮他找一个新的主人。  
身为一个律师他很快帮自己把身后事处理了，将打印出来的遗嘱放在保险柜中锁好。做完这一切他松了一口气，倒了一杯酒又坐回了落地窗前，慢慢的等待第二天的太阳升起来。

“我说，你真的有在听我说话吗”Natasha提高了声音企图拉回Loki的注意力。  
“嗯？干嘛，允许你说话还不允许我出神？”  
Nat 啧 了一声，把玩着手里的酒杯，“你要不要去专业点的医院检查一下啊，我陪你去，专业点的医院或许检查出来的结果都不一样。”  
“算了吧，不是什么大问题，越好的医院检查费越贵。”  
“你缺这点钱吗？还有，如果你不去检查，那你以后的文件我坚决不会给你看第二遍，后果自己承担”  
在Natasha的威逼利诱和软磨硬泡下Loki终于受不了了，答应她去那个医院检查一次，但前提是他自己一个人去。

在Loki人生的前30年中，他与恋爱是绝缘体，更别说相信什么一见钟情了。但是当他走进这家医院后，他仿佛被自己过去的那些嘲笑恋爱的话狠狠扇了一个耳光，还是将脸打得啪啪响的那种。那个坐在那里的医生，头发是淡淡的金色，眼睛是蓝色的，是那种大海的蓝，雨后晴天的蓝，蓝得很纯粹。他就静静地坐在那里看着Loki的病历，白大褂里面穿的是很服帖的西装，西装很好地包裹着他的肌肉，但即使是宽松的白大褂也没有挡住他优美的肌肉线条，可以想象脱掉西装后那副健壮的躯体。当他抬头的时候看着Loki很温柔地笑了，Loki觉得自己在那一瞬间恋爱了，没有为什么，就像苹果熟了会掉下来，幼鸟饿了会喳喳叫，婴儿长大了会走路一样，他就是恋爱了，还是以自己最不屑的一见钟情的方式。他已经想到了当Nat听到这个消息时的表情，“哇，小公主居然会恋爱。”

“先生，您现在这种情况最好治疗，虽然不敢说能痊愈，但我们会努力挽救您的生命，前提是，我们尊重您的想法。”医生诚挚地看着Loki。  
“那如果我接受治疗你会是我的主治医师吗”  
“我很荣幸能担任您的主治医师，但您现在的情况我觉得交给我的老师会比较好，他是这方面的权威，我是老师的第一副手，所以我会全程参与您的治疗。”  
Loki突然觉得能治疗也是不错，至少自己能和这个好看的医生待在一起，虽然知道自己最后一定是会死的，但是能赏心悦目之后安逸地死比孤独一个人惨死家中要好得多，反正自己也没有什么需要顾忌的，钱自己倒是不缺，为什么不享受当下呢？于是从今天开始，Loki就成了这家医院的常客。

从Natasha那里了解到，这家名叫Asgard的医院，是隶属于Asgard集团的，里面的医生都很优秀，是美国评价最好的医院之一。而自己看上的那名医生，Thor·Odinson，33岁，掌门人Odin的大儿子，Asgard的大少爷，专攻脑外科的精英。大少爷长相出众，自然有许多的追求者，虽然现在还没有正式名义上的交往对象，但是大家都比较看好他的青梅竹马，Jane Foster，Foster商业世家的唯一的大小姐。两人虽然在不同的领域发展，但都是自己领域里的名人，各种意义上的，所以一直被广泛关注着。如果不出意外，两个家族会联姻，两个人会各自继承自己的家业，多么美满的童话结局。

Loki想，好歹自己也算是一个要死的人了，这辈子谁也没有管过自己，但是想到Thor说的那一系列的手术和术后静养，连手机和电脑都要被管制使用，他不得不准备一些能供自己娱乐的东西，同办公室的Steve有一个每天写日记的好习惯，于是他也效仿开始写起了日记，用日记来记录自己人生最后的一点一滴。

August 6  
那个医生笑起来真的是，该死的真好看。我至少，至少要睡他一次！

且先不说Loki把Thor定为了自己的最后目标。Thor，在第一次看到这个病人的时候，也觉得很惊讶。虽说他在来自己这里之前已经检查过了，但是在自己面前他没有震惊，没有抱头痛哭，他甚至一点都不惊慌，甚至觉得这样的结果是理所当然的，他30岁开始独当一面之后，从来没有遇到过这样的病人，人们经常会通过多次检查来确诊，在最后的结果下来之前，人的内心多是侥幸的，“万一只是上个医院检查错了呢？” 但Loki，除了那过分苍白的脸色，其他的一点都不像个病人。  
不得不说，这个病人长得还真好看。

August 15  
这个医院的午餐居然意外的好吃，饭后居然还有布丁。我怎么没想到让Tony给我们增加餐后小甜点！我想我应该会期待在这里住院的日子。

Thor是什么时候开始觉得Loki很可爱的呢。  
他那次来的时候刚好是吃午餐的时间，他的病人坐在旁边看见护士送来的布丁眼睛都直了，Thor憋着笑问他你要吃吗。绿眼睛的病人装出一副不屑的样子，  
“这是人家护士专门送给你的，我抢了多不好。”  
Thor好像知道了自己的病人在想什么，他继续憋，“你在想什么啊，这是医院午餐包含的”  
“病人也有吗？”  
“当然” “那我真的吃了？”  
“吃吧” “先生你很喜欢吃布丁吗”  
“叫我 Loki 就好”  
当Loki吃完最后一口布丁，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，Thor终于憋不住笑了出来。  
“你笑什么笑，没见过别人吃布丁吗”  
“上一个在我这儿这样吃布丁的是一个5岁的孩子，你和他的动作一模一样。”  
“嘁，幼稚”  
“谢谢你的布丁，下次见” Loki摆了摆手，在夕阳的映射下走出了办公室。  
Thor想，他笑起来真好看。

August 27  
今天去见个委托人都看到Thor，看样子他也常来这里。果然他是来等他的小公主的，啧，说个话有必要靠那么近吗。按这个进度那我不是很快就要听到他们订婚的消息了？

Thor今天是被Frigga叫出来的，他以为妈妈有什么事给自己说，结果等到的是Jane，看到Jane的那一刻他甚至有种想逃跑的欲望。出于“不能让美丽的小姐伤心”的良好家教，Thor和Jane坐下来好好聊了起来。  
“Thor，你是在躲我吗，我们已经很久没见了”  
“最近医院事情很多，比较忙”  
“你不会不知道我们的爸爸想让我们俩在一起吧，你老是这样躲着我也不是办法”  
“我没想和你订婚来着，你只是…”  
“别老是说我是你妹妹，我曾经不止一次说过要嫁给你，你也没拒绝我，你可别说你忘记了”  
“那都是多少年前的事了”  
“你说过不会骗我的，我的王子殿下”Jane突然蹭到Thor的面前，盯着Thor的双眼，想从他的眼睛里找到一些什么。  
Thor无奈的叹了口气，试图把话题从这个尴尬的气氛中转移出来，“走去吃饭吧，我请客”

Jane是Thor的青梅竹马，Thor小时候因为Frigga是个童话故事家的原因，常常沉迷在“我是王子，要保护公主”的梦想中，Sif看起来就不像一个公主，更像女武神，自然而然Jane就成了那柔弱的小公主。  
随着年龄的增长，Thor脱离了妈妈的童话世界，Jane却依旧沉迷于王子和公主的游戏，再加上两家人本来就是世交，后来两家的父亲有意撮合两人，以至于现在Thor看到Jane的电话就开始故意回避，最后在某一天给Odin坦白后搬离了金宫，自己在外面买了房子住。

September 5  
那个老头给我看了我的治疗方案，做手术还要剃头发，剃了头发我还怎么去泡Thor，反正做了手术也好不了，我才不想秃着头去死。

为了自己的形象，下班后他来到那个老医生的办公室，和他一起促膝长谈了很久，老医生叫Heimdall，Loki告诉他自己来看病只是想泡Thor，治病倒是次要的，老医生瞥了他一眼，告诉他说这个病如果不治疗最多活2年半，这还是癌细胞不转移的理想条件，但是如果配合治疗的话能将生命延长至10年。Loki嘲讽地笑了笑，你让我活那么久是为了看Thor和他的小公主结婚生子吗？我前半辈子已经够辛苦了，你现在看到我能坐在你面前，和你面对面的交流，还能发发脾气，穿着这么好的衣服和鞋子，开着自己的车，在纽约有一套自己的房子，这都是我花了很大的努力才得来的，所以我心安理得。可是啊，我能忍得下这些苦是为了让我自己开心，我还没有高尚到能笑着祝福我喜欢的人和其他人白头偕老。  
“你们不是尊重我的想法吗，所以，少做几次手术吧，为了我的形象，”

September 10  
我的天，为什么连Steve那种正义的傻大个都能追到Bucky？难道他的日记之神显灵了？

Loki绝对不相信那个随时都一脸正经的Steve能满脸柔情地对着Bucky说什么肉麻的话，他和Natasha打赌，那个正义的美国队长绝对是在一次晚餐后，绷着一张脸对着Barnes先生说：“我爱你，我们在一起吧”，只有这种俗套的剧情才适合他们的队长。  
带着100美元的赌注，两个人找到了队长，在两人惊讶的神情中队长淡定的告诉他们“什么？你们难道不知道我在来Tony这里之前就和Bucky在一起了吗？昨天是纪念日而已。”  
呵，古董的浪漫。

September 20  
Thor那种人居然会养猫，我以为他会养狗的。不过仔细一看Miu和他长得还真像。他没被毁容真是奇迹。

今天天气很好，Loki起床的时候感觉头没那么痛，他决定带Miu去洗个澡。  
还没推开宠物店的门，他就听到里面传来的凄厉的猫叫声和男人的哀嚎。  
Thor捂着脸上被猫抓的爪痕，虽然很气，但还是要把猫找到，他不想看到Frigga伤心的样子，所以当Frigga把猫交给他，告诉他自己要和Odin去度假的时候Thor一口就答应了下来。  
“Thor？” 他回头看到了Loki，和抓在Loki裤腿上的Fido，那只讨厌的猫。  
Loki顺着他的视线往下看到了那只猫，Miu看到猫之后蹭过来嗅了嗅，好像很喜欢猫咪的样子舔了一口，猫咪像是受了惊吓一样噌噌噌地爬上了Loki的肩头继而站在了Loki 的头上。  
Loki把猫咪从头上弄下来抱在怀里顺毛，Thor看着Loki纤瘦的手抚摸着Fido，心里突然开始嫉妒，他想把那只猫的毛剃了。  
“你的猫？”  
“我妈妈的，拿给我帮忙养几天，我带它来洗澡，不知道怎么了刚刚突然就抓了我一下”

Loki知道了Thor也住在这个片区，两个人把宠物放在宠物店之后就一起去喝了下午茶，Thor请Loki吃了饭。

“谢谢你医生，下次见”

Thor觉得今天真是完美透了，连脸上的爪痕也变得可爱起来。  
他想到今天下午在宠物店，Loki拿着棉签给自己的脸消毒，Loki没有戴眼镜，所以和他靠得特别近，男人的注意力全放在了自己的脸上，所以根本没有注意到Thor的目光。Thor甚至都能闻到Loki身上的味道，淡淡的，森林的味道。Thor顺着他的脖子往下看，看到了Loki衬衫领口下的锁骨，然后他突然脸红了，他觉得自己很像一个偷看自己喜欢的姑娘被发现后会脸红的高中生。他突然不知道该在何处安放自己的目光。

两人的晚餐也进行得很愉快，他觉得看Loki吃饭简直是在欣赏艺术——Loki那只骨节分明的手拿着刀叉，很细致的切割着盘子里的小牛排，当他用叉子把肉送进嘴里的时候，嘴巴只张开了很小的幅度，但是并没有汁水沾染到嘴角，他咀嚼食物的幅度很小，末了还有纸优雅地擦拭嘴边那根本不存在食物残渣。他这一套餐桌礼仪简直比有些贵族小姐做得还要完美，只不过Thor觉得他吃得太少了，一个生了病的人怎么可以只吃一块小牛排加一块布丁？Thor问Loki还要吃什么不，可以再点一些东西来吃，Loki说不用了，差不多该回去接Miu了。Thor以为Loki是不好意思再点，嘱咐他生病期间要多吃点东西，也就没再说什么了。

Thor不知道的是，Loki小时候因为吃不饱，还要兼顾自己的小妹妹，所以他每餐只会吃一点，长年累月下来，就算后来两人都不缺钱了，但身体的记忆却不会因此而消散，所以就算Loki现在是一个将近一米九的大个子，但是他每餐依旧吃得很少。

Loki觉得自己的医生很奇怪，下午给他上药的时候他明明觉得很痛，脸都憋红了，但是又不叫出来，这样显得自己很帅吗？晚上吃饭的时候也是，一直用奇怪的目光看自己，Loki以为自己衣服没穿好，但是后来去厕所看也没有什么问题啊。  
“这医生又不傻他这样该不会是暗恋我吧”Loki被自己的想法吓了一跳“不可能，不可能的”

October 5  
今天给Sigyn交代完所有的事情了，毕竟要是有一天我死了也只有她能帮我了。Sigyn说她能帮我养着Miu，这样也好。事情都交代完了，哎呀，轻松了。

Sigyn是Loki唯一的亲人，两人其实并没有血缘关系，只是在孤儿院的时候Sigyn曾经因为给了Loki一块面包，后来Sigyn被欺负的时候Loki帮她打了回去，两个小朋友从此就相依为命，Loki说过，只要我有一块面包，你就能分到一半。但是和Loki不同的是，Sigyn长大后成了一名小学教师，她很喜欢小孩子。

October 13  
今天是Natasha和Banner的婚礼，不得不说Natasha穿白色的婚纱真的好看。怎么在哪都能看到Thor？

今天Loki忍着头痛早起来参加Natasha的婚礼，结果到中午清醒了一些之后才发现Nat把他和Thor安排坐在了一起。  
Nat和Thor是高中同学，关系一直很好，两人在之前的一个案子中重逢，又变成了一起去泡吧的好朋友。  
不是说Loki不愿意见到Thor，但是这个见面的频率甚至让Loki觉得是有人故意安排的。

Loki看着一旁盯着新郎新娘两人傻笑的Thor，叹了口气，“你那么羡慕还不如赶紧和你女朋友订婚”  
他听到Loki的话转过头来，特别懵地说，“女朋友？我没有啊”  
“那个Foster家的大小姐啊，你的青梅竹马，不是吗”  
“不会吧，你们都这样觉得吗？我和她真的不是那种关系啊。”Thor很委屈的用手撑着脸，然后突然转过来拉住Loki的手很诚挚的看着他，“你一定要相信我，我和她真的没什么。”  
Loki想，这和Miu找我要吃东西的时候是一个表情。  
“你拉着我干嘛，我一个人信也没用啊。”  
“你信我嘛，我绝对不会骗你的”Thor睁着他的狗狗眼看着Loki，Loki强忍下去揉他头的想法，  
“信你信你”  
Loki几乎可以看到他那对不存在的狗狗耳朵立了起来，尾巴摇了起来。  
Loki突然觉得不好意思，红着脸把头别到另一边去。  
“你给我说这些有什么用…”他自己悄悄嘀咕。

Thor回家后找到了Frigga，“妈，我觉得我好像喜欢上了一个人。”  
Frigga听到儿子给自己讲这些东西很是惊讶，静静地看着他等他说下去。  
“我不知道他喜不喜欢我，其实我也没想过自己会喜欢他，一开始我只是觉得他很好看，可是今天我去Natasha的婚礼的时候遇到他，听到他说我和Jane要订婚的时候我就是觉得很生气，我告诉他我不喜欢Jane，他说相信我的时候我真的好高兴，”  
Frigga轻轻笑了一下，“喜欢你就要告诉他啊，你看哪个王子不求婚就能娶到公主的”  
Thor突然抬起头看着妈妈，“那他也是王子怎么办”  
“王子还不是要去求，万一他打倒恶龙救到公主了，他就不要你了”

October 23  
今天老头给我说要做一次手术，他说做一次会让我好受一些，最近头痛得越来越频繁了，至少要撑到我把Thor泡到手那天吧。

Loki去医院做检查的时候没有看到Thor，Heimdall告诉他Thor最近又多了几个病人，不会像之前那样跟进他的病情了。  
检查下来后一切都很好，手术的日期定在了10月30日。Loki去Tony那里请了假，刚好最近也没有什么大事，于是他很快得到了假期。

November 8  
做手术原来要睡这么久？幸好那个老头给我剃的头发还算少，戴着帽子能挡住，这老头还真不错。

Loki做完手术后从昏迷中醒过来已经是4天后了，Sigyn一直在旁边守着他，听到Sigyn说来查房的是一个金发大个子医生，听到Loki醒之后Thor赶紧带着Heimdall过来，进行一些检查之后老医生说他现在情况很好，注意休息，过段时间就能出院了。

Thor等Sigyn跟着老师出去后悄悄从身后拿出一个包装好的礼物盒，“我给你选了一个帽子，最近天气开始变冷了，你头痛的话戴帽子会比较好，应该会很适合你的。”  
Loki还不能坐起来，Thor把盒子放在旁边的柜子上说了一句“好好休息，我去忙了”就走了。

两天后Loki从床上坐起来，在Sigyn的帮助下带上了这顶灰色毛绒帽子，帽子尖上还缀着一个毛绒球，不得不说，Loki带起来挺可爱的，像一个大学生。

其实Loki不知道，Thor在听说他要做手术之后就找到Frigga，一直求妈妈帮忙织一顶帽子，说要送给自己的小王子。每天都会找Frigga询问进度，帽子织好的时候大少爷就像一个拿到糖的小孩子一样，家里的女佣看到了都在笑。

November 16  
终于回家了，还是自己家里住着最舒服。等天气好再带Miu去洗个澡。

Loki和Sigyn两个人十分迅速地打扫了整个房子，然后点了一个披萨的外卖，两个人就窝在沙发上看电影。  
“喂，Loki，那个医生，他对你有意思吧。”  
Loki听到Sigyn的话差点把可乐喷出来，“是我准备泡他，你是不是说错了。”  
Sigyn眨了眨眼睛，把嘴巴里的薯条吞了下去，“你睡在床上的时候他隔一会儿就会来看两眼，他还送了你一顶帽子不是吗。说你们没啥关系我还真不信。”  
Loki突然蹭起来，很严肃的看着Sigyn，“真的？”  
“我骗你干嘛，说实话我都想走了，让他来守着。”

November 19  
Bucky和Steve居然来找我了，果然Bucky是个好人啊，还给我带了吃的来，今晚上不用点外卖了。

November 30  
Tony居然连一般的离婚案都让我做，说什么让我练手，别休假把脑子休傻了。下次他的花边新闻我绝对不会帮他处理。

December 2  
今天居然下雪了，今年这么冷？

December 5  
头发长起来了，不长，但是从后面看终于不是秃了一块了。这段时间头痛好像又严重了，手术也没什么作用啊。

December 15  
Thor和他妈妈长得真像，他妈妈人真好。

Loki在这个阳光的日子里再次带着Miu去洗澡，来到宠物店后他看到了Fido，但是是一位温柔的女性抱着猫咪，猫咪很听话的缩在她怀里。Fido也看到了Loki，但Miu的动作更快，朝着猫咪跑过去，动作之快连Loki都被拉过去了。

那名女士看到Miu跑过来便蹲下来轻轻摸了摸Miu的头，然后抬起头看Loki，“他们俩认识吗”  
“是的，我前几次带Miu过来洗澡Fido都在这里，不过是一个金发的男人带他来的，请问您是”  
“我是Thor的妈妈，你好”  
“Loki”  
“这孩子和我家Thor小时候真像” Miu似乎听懂了表扬很高兴的摇了摇尾巴。  
Frigga当然看到了Loki头上的那顶毛绒帽子，所以当Thor进来找Frigga的时候就看到两个人很高兴的坐在一起聊天。

“Loki？妈妈？你们认识？”  
“刚刚认识的，这个小伙子真可爱。”

December 24  
今天晚上和Thor出去看电影，一定要，拿下他。

今天晚上是平安夜，Tony很贴心的给他们放了一个假，Loki今天没有戴帽子，银丝眼镜，灰黑色的V领羊毛衫下面是衬衣领带，然后外面是一件黑色的大衣。Thor在电影院门口找到他的时候，Loki已经被风吹红了鼻尖，Thor把自己的围巾取下来套在了Loki的脖子上。  
Loki刚想骂人抬头一看是Thor，“你怎么那么久才来，电影都要开始了。”  
“路上有点堵，停车又花了些时间，对不起对不起，请你喝咖啡”  
Loki把围巾拉起来，遮住了自己的鼻子，跟着Thor走进了电影院。 

电影很有趣，但是看电影的人却很紧张。  
Thor想，等下一定要说出口，就算为了Frigga也要说出口  
Loki想，等会真的要给他说吗？他不会拒绝吗？他拒绝我了怎么办？那不是以后都见不到他了？那到底说不说？

Loki突然懵了，他甚至有点害怕了，他好像又回到了那个还没毕业就去接案子，第一次上法庭的那个时候，紧张。  
人一紧张就会做出一些事，一些平时做不出来的事。比如Loki，他在不知道如何开口的情况下，眼看电影就快要结束了的情况下，在不想被拒绝得太惨的情况下，直接起身亲上了旁边的Thor。蜻蜓点水一般的亲了一下，然后迅速离开，他的脸已经红透了。

而另一边，Thor也想在电影结束之前赶紧告白，万一电影结束再被拒绝就太惨了。他刚刚转过头想叫Loki，嘴唇上就被什么清凉柔软的东西碰了一下。谁？Loki？他亲我了？  
Thor的脑子炸了，他轻轻的问了一声，“Loki？” 就在他要失望的时候旁边传来了蚊鸣一般的 “嗯”

然后？然后Thor就侧过身去抱住Loki狠狠的吻了下去，在Loki快要窒息的时候才放开了他。  
他庆幸自己买的是最后一排，而且刚好周围没人。电影散场的时候他们走出去，Thor还能看到Loki被吻得红润的嘴唇。

电影看完已经是11点过了，Thor开车送Loki回家，一路上Thor开心得甚至开始哼歌，Loki在旁边看着他的样子又想起自己在电影院干的事情，恨不得一巴掌拍过去让他闭嘴。  
Loki下车的时候Thor突然叫他，“Loki！”大律师转过头来，Thor就在这时吻了他一下，

“Merry Christmas”

December 25  
Loki动了一下，感觉有什么东西搭在自己的腰上，他睁开眼睛看到的是Thor的睡脸和他紧紧搂住自己的双手。自己已经多久没这么安稳的睡过觉了？

昨晚上他下车之后Thor把他叫住吻了他，然后就是干柴碰上烈火，一触即燃，两个人从车里就开始吻，电梯里，楼道里，一直到了家里。Loki 说要去洗澡，Thor拉住他，然后开始脱他的衣服，“一起洗”  
从门廊到浴室的路上全是两人的衣服，最后Thor直接托住Loki把他抱起来，突然的悬空让Loki抱住了唯一的支撑，他双手环住了男人的脖子，脚盘上了男人精壮的腰部，两人在花洒下面拥吻，温热的水从上面喷洒出来，浴室里面的温度渐渐上升，Thor的舌头侵略般地扫过嘴内每一个角落，在快要喘不过气的时候Thor放过了他，Loki仰着头大口呼吸，男人像猎豹一样看准了时机一口咬上了他的脖子，然后慢慢地，轻轻地吮吸他的喉结，不时用舌尖轻轻舔过白皙的颈部。  
“哈啊…出…出去…太热…太热了…”Loki用尽全身的力气说出这句话。Thor笑了笑，把他抱了出去，然后把他压在床上，俯首到他耳边轻声说“现在就没力气了？”  
Loki喘着气说不出话，绿油油的眼睛里饱含着水汽，痴痴地望着Thor。Thor看着那个不苟言笑的律师苍白的脸因为情欲变得绯红，低吼一声他俯身擒住了律师的下唇，轻轻地咬了一下，听着身下人因疼痛而发出的吸气声他一边用舌头在律师嘴里攻城掠地，另一边手还不安分的去搓揉那颗挺立的小豆子。  
“啊……”  
Thor放开了那颗红肿的豆子将手伸到下面，食指轻轻地在那未经人事的小穴口一圈一圈地绕着，Loki受不了了，他觉得这样太羞耻了，可是快感一点一点地刺激着下面他又忍不住把腰往前送，感受到了身下人的动作Thor将一根手指送入了甬道，感受到突然进来的东西Loki叫了出来，“嘶……你怎么那么紧……”手指在穴内慢慢地拓展，指节上因为成年累月的书写而形成的茧掠过某一点的时候Loki拔高了声音发出了甜腻的呻吟，Thor笑了笑，同时也不忘记去照顾上面的豆子，然后慢慢地深入第二根，第三根手指，“哈啊……不要，不要这个……里面……”感觉扩张已经差不多了，Thor将自己的龟头放在小穴口一下一下的磨，小穴一张一合期待着被进入，Loki难受地叫出了声，“你tm到底…啊！” Thor笑了笑，他知道Loki是第一次，他只是将龟头送了进去，可只是龟头进入Loki就感觉被撑开了，Thor慢慢地进去，可是他真的太大了，尽管已经做了足够的扩张但还是很紧，“操，怎么还那么紧”  
终于，Loki吃下了全根，两人都发出了一声满足的叹息。感受到Loki身体的僵硬，Thor开始只敢小幅度的动，用龟头轻轻划过他的敏感点，听他的呻吟，浅浅的刺激让Loki放松下来，但这样浅尝即止的操弄根本不能满足他，他开始配合Thor的律动，得到了爱人的回应，Thor退出来只剩一个头在里面，就在Loki要骂他的时候他一个冲刺到了最里面，Loki尖叫了一声，Thor就开始大幅度的插抽，“啊……啊……快…快一点啊……”Loki在尖叫中射了出来，他在高潮过后的余韵中颤抖着，然而Thor却还在慢慢地磨着他的敏感点，让他的高潮无限延长。Thor坏心地将阴茎留在Loki的身体里面然后将他抱起来转了一下，Loki软着身体根本无法抵抗，只能低低地呻吟出声，突然Thor很深很重地撞进去，Loki在前面两只虚握着的手突然搅在一起，  
“你…你干嘛…” “啊……” “啊……”  
“干你啊……”被Thor撞得狠了，他本能地把两只脚蜷起来，这下更方便Thor的动作了，但是Thor却慢了下来，轻轻地扫过那里，他在Loki 身后抱住律师慢慢地动，还伸出一只手去前面轻轻地撸动Loki的阴茎，指甲轻轻刮过前面的马眼，撩拨一般用指腹的茧去蹭。Loki受不了了，“你用点力啊……”他带着哭腔轻轻说着，身上的男人恶趣味的笑了，“求我，求我操你啊” Loki哪还说得出话，他只能在得不到快感的折磨下轻轻呻吟，“快啊……”绿色的眸子里面堆满了眼泪，现在的大律师哪还有正经的样子？  
“求我”  
“啊……啊……求你……求你……”  
“求我干什么”  
“操我，求你……啊！”Thor得到了满意的回答，大力的进出小穴，看着平时一脸严肃的大律师在自己身下流泪呻吟，Thor那份征服欲得到了很大的满足，插抽的速度越来越快，“你慢……慢点……啊！我……我受不了了！”Loki第二次射了，他叫出了声，生理性的泪水从眼眶里流出来顺着脸庞流下，高潮后双眼无神的盯着天花板，双腿无意识地颤抖着，Thor感觉被小穴狠狠一夹，他也尽数射在了Loki体内。他细细地去吻Loki脸上的泪，在他温柔的亲吻下，Loki睡着了，男人抱着Loki进了浴室帮他清洗身体，洗着洗着Thor又来了兴致，用手轻轻搓揉着Loki的阴茎，Loki半软的阴茎被他弄得又硬了起来，Loki睁开眼，不可思议的看着他，“你还要？” Thor咬着他的耳朵说，“对你，怎么都不够。”后来两人又做了多少次，Loki已经不记得了。

男人感觉到了Loki的挣扎，“你醒了？”  
Loki感觉男人又用他那根硬硬的东西来蹭自己，他想起昨天晚上被做到晕过去，他把Thor踹开，“走开，大早上的别发情”  
但是Loki的小胳膊小腿哪能打得过Thor，Thor把他抱在怀里，把头埋在他的肩窝，嗅着男人好闻的味道，“你别乱动，让我抱一会，你再乱动我不敢保证要做些什么。”  
Loki听了他的话脸红了，干脆不动让他抱着，然后在身后这个人形暖炉的怀抱中又睡了过去。

January 5  
Frigga做的布丁真好吃

January 9  
Thor说他那里来了一个小男孩，错过了最佳的治疗时期，他父母还是让他住院了。既然都已经这样了，不如让他早点解脱了好，到头来受罪的还是他。究竟是他想活还是他的父母想让他活？

晚餐的时候Thor一半抱怨一半无奈的告诉Loki，他今天收了一个小病人，才6岁，应该是他去拔牙的时候器材不干净，然后感染了，最开始父母只以为是普通的感冒，没有很在意，可是过了一个月还没有好就带孩子去检查，结果是脑炎，已经过了最佳治疗时期。孩子的妈妈听到这个消息直接崩溃了，她求Thor一定要救救他，至少能让孩子多和他们在一起一段时间。孩子的爸爸后来找Thor商量，说希望能尽可能延长孩子的生命，希望让他走的时候没有痛苦。Thor看过检查报告之后心里已经了然，这孩子已经没救了，但他愿意帮一帮这对可怜的夫妻。

January 13  
一月份真冷，千万不要感冒了。Frigga又送给我了一条围巾，挺好看的。

January 20  
Tony真的是没事情做了，去什么大学挖掘人才，你随便发一个招募都有人来，他真的这么闲？现在的大学生都这么好骗？

February 5  
啧，Natasha结婚了都没人陪我去酒吧了，明天再去拿点药

Loki从Heimdall那里出来经过Thor办公室门口时他听见里面还有一个女人的声音。  
“Thor你不能这样，你知道你和Jane是要订婚的”女人很焦急的说  
“我会和Foster家族保持生意上的往来，我不会破坏两家世代的交情，但我不会和Jane订婚的。”  
“不，你不能这样，Odin有意将宝座交给你，你不能就这样拒绝！”  
Loki在外面听得不耐烦了，他直接推门进去，“小姐，如果你不看病的话能否请让我先拿药，我头很痛。”  
Thor看到Loki来了之后眼睛亮了，Sif当然也看到了，她转向Loki，  
“先生你好，我是Odin的秘书Sif，耽误您的时间很抱歉，” Sif突然把头凑到Loki耳朵旁边，“但是希望您不要阻止Odinson家族和Foster家族的关系发展”  
Loki冲着她露出了他职业的微笑，“当然，如果我真的能阻止的话”  
Sif不满的看了他一眼，给Thor留了一句“回家看看Odin吧”就走了。

Loki单手撑着桌子看着Thor，若有所思的问他，“那么，我的医生，你什么时候要回去跟你的小公主订婚呢？”  
Thor知道自己的律师脾气很坏，虽然Loki并不会真的生气，但是他还是赶紧转移话题，“今晚上我们去外面吃饭吧，我知道那个地方的布丁好吃”

February 11  
Thor 说那个小男孩要不行了，啧，可怜的孩子。

Thor在给男孩进行检查过后急急忙忙的跑向车库，刚刚Sif打电话过来说Odin生病了很严重，让他赶紧回家看看。焦急几乎要占满了他的心脏，但是当他闯了几个红灯回家之后看到的是Jane坐在Odin床边，两个人有说有笑的谈着什么，Frigga在旁边坐着，看到Thor回来了Odin很生气的看了他一眼，Jane走过来拉着Thor来到床边，“伯父感冒了，在床上躺了两天了，你回来了就好”，Thor在卧室里和Frigga说了一些话然后离开了房间。

Sif看到Thor的时候第一反应竟然是想逃跑，男人的脸全黑了。  
“我父亲出事了？一个小小的感冒？我甚至不知道一个小感冒能这么兴师动众？”Thor几乎是咬牙切齿地说出了这些话。  
“是Jane小姐说的…她说这样…你就能回来了”  
“你直接说父亲生病了让我回来看看不行吗？还有这个家什么时候轮到她来做主了？”

“怎么，我不应该叫你回来吗？难道伯父生病了你不该回来吗？”Jane从后面走过来  
“你不能把事情说清楚？我以为父亲出了什么事！你知道我现在负责的那个病人的情况有多糟糕？”  
“你以为我不知道你和你的那个病人有什么关系？Thor你认清现实好吗！我们俩才是注定在一起的！”  
“没有什么注定不注定，我不会和你订婚的。我要走了，还有，我现在的病人是一个孩子，下次这种事情请你说清楚。”  
Thor走了，留下了尴尬的Sif和红着眼睛的Jane

February 25  
我想活下去

22日晚  
Loki头痛得像要裂开一样，他把自己窝在床上。Miu一直在床边走来走去，Loki不介意刚洗过澡的狗狗来扑自己。可是今天他真的很累，狗狗貌似是察觉到主人低落的情绪，哼哼着用头去蹭了蹭主人，但是Loki现在连抬手抚摸它的力气都没有了，狗狗不气馁地主动把头蹭到Loki的手下面，睁着大眼睛看着主人，身后的尾巴一直摇个不停。Loki尽力动了动手指，Miu似乎感受到了主人的回应，尾巴摇得更厉害了。

门响了，Loki把身体撑起来，他甚至看不清眼前的一切，摸索着来到门口，打开门Thor一下子抱住了他，Thor把头埋在他的颈窝里，闷闷地说，那个小男孩脑死亡了，他的母亲接受不了，要求我们留着他，我看着他躺在床上每天慢慢浮肿的身体不知道该怎么办。

Thor不是一个初入门的年轻医生，他已经经历了太多的逝去，现在面对死亡他不再会像第一次那样一个人躲起来哭泣，他认为自己面对生命的消逝已经足够冷漠了，可是亲眼目睹一条如此年轻的生命离开，他发现自己的心还是会因为死亡而抽搐。

可是Loki的反应让他更加难受，Loki 说，他应该很直接的告诉那位母亲，她应该放弃了，应该把医疗资源留给其他病人。Thor说他这样只会让伤心的母亲更伤心，Loki说那难道你要任一具尸体躺在宝贵的床位上而让其他人因为没有床位而曝尸荒野？Thor认为要更加委婉地说，慢慢开导那位母亲，总有一天会开窍的。Loki冷笑着嘲讽他，是啊，等你让她清醒了那孩子的身体已经烂透了吧。  
Thor不可置信地看着Loki，“我没想到你居然会这样想”  
“要不然呢，我只是实话实说罢了”  
“你怎么会这么冷血。”  
“对不起现在才让你认识到我是怎样的人。”

Thor冷静了一下，说我们不应该为这种事情吵架，Loki用微弱的声音说，是你先来找我倾诉的，我只是发表了自己的意见，而我的意见刚好让医生你生气了。Thor说我们都需要冷静一下。  
Thor走了，留下Loki一个人走了。门被关上，仿佛被抽走了最后一丝气息，Loki痛得倒在地上，蜷缩起来，很冷，很痛。Thor走了还不到一分钟他就开始怀念他温暖的怀抱了，Loki在寒冷中坠入了昏迷。

Thor下楼后觉得很生气，Loki怎么能这样说，那个孩子才6岁，难道他就不会觉得难过吗。可是Thor想到Loki今晚上很轻的声音、紧皱的眉头和迷离的眼神，他觉得Loki可能是身体不舒服，他又想Loki现在身体不好，自己怎么能跟他吵架，万一Loki气急了病发了怎么办，他越想越害怕，他赶紧上楼去找Loki。敲门敲了很久都没人应门，Thor急了，他跑到楼下管理员那里说明了情况带着备用钥匙匆匆上楼，一打开门就看到Miu围着倒在地上的Loki打转，他赶紧抱起Loki去了医院。

Loki醒来是在医院的病床上，消毒水的味道刺激着他的鼻子，他眼睛虚开一条缝，他看不清，他想努力睁开，但是头太痛了，他没有力气，再次坠入昏迷前，他看到了一抹金色的头发，“Thor……”

Thor很久没有跟进Loki的病情了，他今天抱着Loki来到医院，在安置好人之后他才找到了Heimdall那里的资料，Loki并没有很好的接受治疗，他来拿的药除了手术过后的那段时间，其他的都是止疼药，他根本没有想要治疗这个病。  
Thor走回到病房，他握着Loki的手，眼睛都不舍得眨一下，一直看着Loki，看着他苍白的脸，看着他皱起的眉头。  
“Loki，你醒过来好吗……你醒过来好好治疗行吗……”  
一晚上Thor都守在床边，第二天下午Loki醒来的时候看到的是Thor满脸的胡茬和有血丝的眼睛。  
Thor看到Loki醒了之后一下子抱住他，在他耳边低声说，“Loki，活下去好吗，为了我活下去……”  
“好……”

March 6  
啧，怎么全是麻烦的事情，找其他人不好吗，全找我。

3月1日，一家报社爆出某知名慈善企业家在做公益的同时居然对多名16岁的孩子有性侵行为。  
此消息一出整个社会都沸腾了，得到证据后的各大媒体开始对这名企业家口诛笔伐，社会各界要求他出来道歉并要求他得到应有的惩罚。  
3月5日，该企业家被逮捕。  
3月6日，律师界著名的“邪神”收到了来自该企业家的聘请书，请Loki来做他的辩护律师。  
Loki秉承着“拿人钱财，替人消灾”的信念，开始准备这个案子。可是Loki成为这名企业家辩护律师的事情不胫而走，有一些人甚至开始攻击Loki。比如Loki每天去上班的时候都会在楼下看到很多贴着自己名字的箱子，里面都装了一些死老鼠之类的东西，然后自己的车上也会被塞一些恐吓内容的小纸条，每天还有人会若隐若现地跟踪自己，Loki觉得自己都快被搞得精神虚弱了。  
晚餐的时候Thor告诉Loki，他们和一家公司一起研制了一批医疗器材，如果这些器材投入使用，能对一些患者带来很大的便利，Loki看着对面的爱人脸上的笑容，暂时放下了要向他说自己最近遭遇的想法。

March 19  
Frigga居然会放心把猫给我养，不过就Thor那个样子没被猫挠死就算好的了。

今天又是一个难得的艳阳天，Loki带着良好的心情去给Miu洗澡。  
Thor这次拒绝了Frigga的请求，他不要再养那只猫了，没办法，只能开车带着Frigga来这家宠物店将Fido寄养在这里。  
Frigga看到Loki就像看到了救星一样，她亲切地拉过Loki，“亲爱的，你愿意帮我养几天我的Fido吗，Thor和他要打架。”  
Loki无法拒绝这位可爱的妈妈的请求，他点头同意了，Frigga踮起脚亲了一下Loki的脸颊，“谢谢你，我的小王子。”

March 27  
这几天有点咳嗽，应该是感冒了，把这个人的案子弄完好好休息，不做了。

企业家的案子被定在3月30日开庭，开庭前的几天是Loki最忙的时候，他甚至没有时间和Thor吃一顿晚餐。

上个星期Thor知道Loki要帮那个企业家辩护后没有说什么，只让他好好休息，不要太劳累。  
可是Loki却从他的眼里看到了一丝隐忍，他没有去戳破。律师这个职业，一旦选择了自己所在的一方，就要尽力为被辩护者争辩，法律是死的，可人是活的，Loki凭着自己的这张嘴打赢了许多官司，里面有许多也许不是正义的，尽管会被人所诟病，但Loki认为这是一种荣誉，属于自己的独一无二的荣誉。不是所有人都能理解为什么会有律师去帮坏人辩护，为什么他那么坏还不会受到应有的惩罚。  
30日，庭审结束。  
企业家被判处有期徒刑，在Loki的努力下从40年减到了25年，规定出狱后不得居住在幼儿园直至高中校园半英里内，以后无论迁居到美国任何地方都要到当地警察局备案。当然还有其他一系列的追加内容，但企业家很感谢Loki。

社会一片哗然，显然人们不接受这个人才被关25年的结果，Loki成了首要的攻击目标。  
许多媒体前来采访他，他说他只是做了自己该做的事情，也没有违反职业道德，他问心无愧，然后就离开了事务所。

Thor在Loki家里找到他的时候他正窝在沙发上看电视，电视里的主持人正在说Loki帮企业家减刑，然后又说到了Loki这个人怎么怎么样，Thor上前去把电视关了。  
“别看了，你知道他们对你有偏见。”  
Loki坐在沙发上百无聊赖地吃薯片，Fido在他的腿上盘成一团，Loki一边顺着猫咪的毛一边问Thor，“那么你觉得我做得对吗。”  
“没有什么对不对，你是他请的律师，那么你只是做了你该做的事情。”  
Loki瞥了他一眼，提着嘴角似乎自嘲似的笑了笑，“希望你真的是这么认为的。”

Thor当时听到这个消息是Sif告诉他的，Sif走的时候不知道是不是有意的说了一句，“孩子才是最无辜的。”  
Thor当然听到了这句话，他不得不想起了上次Loki说那个男孩的事情，Loki有的时候真的很无情，Thor想，不能一直以“他生病了，他心情不好”来自我麻痹，可是Loki是一个律师，他只是做了他该做的事情，他没有错。

人不是被事件本身困扰，而是被对事件的看法困扰。

现在的Thor就是最好的表现。

纽约是一个快节奏的城市，各大报纸网站的头条很快就被其他事情占领了。

April 2  
今天Loki去医院检查了，他找到Heimdall，他说自己最近一直在咳嗽，如果是感冒早就好了，前段时间在忙案子就没怎么管这件事。他还开玩笑给老医生说：“不会我这个也是脑炎吧，我是不是也错过了最佳治疗时间了？”  
老医生可没他这么轻松，让他去做检查，等检查下来了才能确定。  
检查下来，Heimdall拿着报告脸色并不怎么好，他告诉Loki，你的肺部这里有阴影，最坏的情况就是癌细胞已经转移了。  
Loki笑了笑，他问老医生，是因为我之前没有好好听话接受治疗的原因吗。  
Heimdall点了点头，他说，你最好在做一个取样，这样我们才能确定最终结果。  
Loki同意了。

Loki回到了家，他又开始想那个人类永恒的问题。  
我为什么要活着？  
为婚姻？可是我不喜欢小孩子，Miu也只是我临时起意捡回来的。  
为爱情？Thor他缺我不可吗？他真的是喜欢我吗？还是他只是拿我当作挡箭牌？  
为社会？得了吧，Loki这个人活在世界上从来就没有想过要为了社会奉献什么。

斯芬克斯曾说过“人，认识你自己！”

Loki，一个孤儿，一个大律师，姑且算是一只金毛犬的主人，一个癌症患者，一个将死之人。  
他不明白Thor为什么会喜欢自己，明明知道自己已经时日无多，还是他一开始根本就是想和自己玩玩？他以为自己接受治疗就能延长和他在一起的时间？然后在自己死后他假惺惺地流两滴泪水来悼念自己，接着开始他的下一段美好恋情？

疾病让Loki的内心扭曲了，Loki不让自己那样去想，安心等结果吧。

April 5  
Loki今天去医院拿结果，Heimdall告诉他，癌细胞已经转移到肺部，他现在的生命长度突然从2年半缩短成半年。  
Loki遇到了Thor，Thor看着自己的爱人比之前又消瘦了不少的身体心疼地抱住他，  
“你没好好吃饭吗？”  
“前段时间的感冒还没好，这两天又发烧了，今天来检查老头子说的吃药就好了，没什么大问题。”  
“你声音哑了”  
“怎么，你不喜欢我了吗？”  
“不，你什么样我都喜欢，你乖乖吃药，好好休息，等你好了我们再一起出去”  
“你还有事情要忙吧，我先去事务所了，周末再见吧”

人是一种很奇怪的生物，在被判决死亡之后，在人生最后的几个月里，他们总能分清楚对于自己最重要的人和事。

April 9  
Loki是被身边的骚动闹醒的，这不是第一次，也许不是最后一次。

像是很有默契的，只要Thor留宿在这里，Miu和Fido就会去闹他。只不过相比于Loki，Fido对Thor似乎还要严厉一些，小家伙喜欢用尾巴去扫Thor的鼻子，然后在他身上一跳一跳的，企图让Thor起床，旁边的Miu看到猫咪很好玩的样子也会加入进来，但是Miu从床下扑上来的时候Thor就已经醒了，狗狗一直没能像猫咪一样玩过，为此Miu一直都很不高兴。

Loki为什么会知道这些？因为他某天早起后从外面走进卧室亲眼看到了这一切的发生。

每次看到Thor把Miu赶下去然后在床上和Fido打架Loki都会笑得发抖。

Thor处理完一猫一狗后走过来抱住Loki，“你觉得很好笑吗？”男人的脑袋埋在Loki的肩窝处，呼出的热气轻轻地冲击着Loki的耳后。耳朵是Loki的敏感点，就算平时洗澡后用毛巾擦拭都会颤栗，更别说现在男人用低哑的声音在耳后沉吟。

Loki装模做样地挣脱了一下就放弃了，男人的双手把自己死死锁在怀中，他挣脱不开，他也不想挣开，男人健壮的胸肌靠起来很舒服，自己体温本来偏低，在男人温暖的怀抱中很是舒服，他干脆闭上眼睛享受这个怀抱。男人的体香很好闻，太阳一样的味道，Loki暗自在心里想，这是自己的，属于自己的怀抱。

April 15  
Thor说这批器材投入使用后效果很好，过了试用期后应该会大量订购。

Loki现在不接工作了，就待在家里养病，整天无所事事，和宠物们的关系越来越好了。

April 20  
Thor说那批器材出问题了，应该是生产环节失误造成的，今天有个病人差点出事幸好抢救回来了，现在估计有一场官司要打。

Loki坐在沙发上吃着水果美滋滋的想，又有戏可以看了。

April 23  
事实证明有的时候名气太大也不好，比如Loki先生就在今天接到了Asgard集团的代表人打来的电话，希望Loki能在此次的官司中作为本方的辩护律师出庭。  
Loki只说考虑一下，然后挂断了电话。

晚上，Thor回家后（没错，Thor以照顾Loki的名义搬来了这里）给Loki说，这次Odin对对方的态度很生气，对方居然说是我方使用失误造成的，这明明就是他们器材的问题。这场官司不只是要让他们赔款，最主要的是让他们道歉。然后他又说，那个病人这次真的太惨了，要是生产器材的时候注意一下就不会出这种事了。  
Thor在对面悄悄嘀咕，要是你能来打这场官司就好了，稳赢。然后他又摇了摇头，你身体不好不能去，那么累。

第二天Loki给他们打了电话，“这个案子我接”  
由于Loki身体状况确实不能一个人做，所以最后是让Loki带着一个团队共同完成这场官司，Natasha被Loki拉来做副手。

Thor听到他居然真的接了这个案子很高兴，抱着他又亲又啃，最后抱着他悄悄说，你要注意身体，不能太累。

May 3  
律师函递交，走程序，案子最后被定在下个月10号。  
Loki说不想去办公室，他让Sigyn把猫咪和狗狗都接走，让Thor搬出去，他和Natasha就以这里为工作地点。

快速扫过下面员工收集来的资料，Jouthuheim集团，一家专门做医疗器材的公司，现任掌门人Laufey，英国人。这批器材就是Jouthuheim集团卖给Asgard的，他们说这绝对没有问题，出手的器材他们不会负责，所以也不会道歉。因为这批器材是最新的，世界上第一批次，所以有问题也是情有可原，但是对方的态度确实令人恼怒。  
这次对手的律师是Laufey的大儿子，Byleipt，也是一名优秀的律师，自己的师兄。

May 5  
这么好的天气不能带Miu去洗澡真可惜。

May 15  
今天Loki让Natasha去休息一天，自己也在家休息一天。

他收到了一个电话，  
“你好Loki，我是Jouthuheim集团的Byleipt，我想和你见一面，方便吗？”  
“如果你没有问题的话，那么周六下午我会在Midgard餐厅等你，来了之后报我名字就好。我想你应该不会拒绝学长我的请求吧，放心，这只是一场师兄弟之间的聚会”

Loki按约定时间来到了这家餐厅，他见到了Byleipt，“学长你什么事”  
Byleipt拿出一个文件袋递给Loki，“我查到了一些资料，我觉得你应该会想知道。”  
Loki将信将疑的接过袋子，他看到了照片，照片中是一个黑发男子，如果不是因为照片纸发黄Loki都会以为是自己照片，Laufey，自己的，父亲？后面的资料告诉他，自己的母亲是一名美国的女子，在Laufey来美国出差的一次邂逅中有了自己，生下自己后发现居然是个有心脏病的孩子，于是就把Loki送到了孤儿院，自己走了。所以Laufey现在是知道自己负责这件案子然后来认亲求自己放水了？  
Byleipt显然知道了Loki在想什么，“你放心，这是我自作主张带来的资料，和父亲无关，我只是觉得你应该知道这些，弟弟。”男人露出微笑的表情。

Loki现在觉得很难受，他现在连呼吸都很吃力，他今天忍着剧痛来到这家餐厅可不是为了听什么家族秘辛。他知道这不可能是一个律师能自作主张的事情，是Laufey授意的，在开庭前找自己说这种事不是想让自己分心吗？或者被其他人看到然后身败名裂？

Midgard是Thor常来的餐厅，Loki是知道的。Loki发现自己现在第一个想到的居然是害怕Thor误会，因为案子自己现在不能和对家见面，对于这个父亲自己居然没有一点点的…惊讶？

“如果没有什么事的话我可以走了吗” “如果你不介意我和你一起出去”

Thor和Loki好几天没有见面了，最近Loki在忙案子，自己接手了其他病人后就很忙，也没有跟进Loki的病情了。他相信老师一定能治好Loki，可是他依旧担心Loki的身体状况 。

男人抬头看到了迎面走来的Loki。  
“Loki？你在这里干什么？你身体好点了吗？”Thor很担心地问他。  
Thor今天是来和Foster家的伯父商量关于取消和Jane订婚的事，他想这样当面说清楚，以免产生一些不必要的误会。  
Sif拉住了Thor，她示意Thor看Loki身后的那个人，那是Laufey的大儿子，也是这场官司对家的律师，她认识。  
在开庭前期两个律师私下见面可不是什么好事。  
“Loki他是谁，你怎么会和他在一起？”  
“一点私事而已，我的医生。”

“Thor？”Jane听到了声音从隔间里探出头来，“噢，Loki！你怎么可以和对方的人私下会面，你不是Asgard集团聘请的律师吗？”  
“虽然您可能误会，但我这次和他见面并没有谈及案子相关的事情。Miss Foster”  
Jane没有回答，而是把目光投向了站在一旁的Thor。  
Loki转向Thor，“那么，你愿意相信我吗”

Thor看到了Loki眼中的挣扎，他突然想到3天前Sif送过来的一份资料，上面写着Loki是Laufey的私生子，Sif没有说什么。Thor想，Loki从没有和自己说过他的身世，他是故意隐瞒还是不知道？  
他又想，Loki不仅是自己的爱人，他是纽约的邪神，律师界的银舌头，只要给钱什么案子都接的律师，他为什么要单独和对方律师见面？他手上拿的那个文件袋里装的是什么？难道他和Laufey现在有什么关系了？  
Thor又想这批器材不仅是和医院，和病人有关，这场官司还和自己的家族门面有关，他又回头看了看Sif，看了看Jane，神情复杂地看向Loki。

Loki看到Thor眼中一瞬间的迟疑，他突然鼓了鼓掌，挂上自己的职业笑容，“Brilliant！ Thor·Odinson！” 然后他看向Jane， “Miss Foster，我对我今天的所作所为很抱歉，但我绝对没有您想象中的那些行为，” 然后他转向Sif “我很抱歉接下来我不能负责这个案子了， Natasha会负责一切事务，违约的部分您可以和Tony详谈，他会给您一份满意的答复，那么接下来，我告辞了。”

第二天，纽约时报的头条就是 “Thor·Odinson和Jane·Foster相约餐厅竟意外撞见自家律师在开庭前和对方律师私下见面” ，加上之前那场案子的风波还没有平，Loki自然又成了关注的焦点。  
Byleipt说他和Loki见面只是师兄弟之间的聚会，两人之前在同一所大学修学。Loki没有发声。  
媒体的力量是无穷大的，第4天，他们就挖出了Loki是Laufey私生子的事情，然后又开始对Loki进行猜疑，各种红字大标题出现在报纸上，媒体蜂拥至那家孤儿院希望能找到一些关于Loki的东西。  
这个时候Loki依旧没有出来发声。

Sigyn接到Natasha的电话后立刻赶到Loki家里，她打开房门，看到的是倒在地上的Loki，衣服还是几天前出门时穿的那件，她赶紧把人撑起来，可是Loki太高了，Sigyn撑不动。  
Loki感觉有人在拉他，谁啊，嘶，轻一点，痛。自己在哪？家里？Loki慢慢回忆起了那天回家后自己突然失去意识倒在地上，那现在是谁在我家？好像把门钥匙给过Sigyn，是她吧，嘶，不能轻点吗。  
视线恢复清明，Loki看到了努力想把自己从地上架起来的Sigyn，看到Loki醒了，Sigyn终于松了一口气，把Loki扶到了床上。Sigyn说Natasha给她打电话说你今天没去上班也没去医院，你的电话也打不通，让我来看看你。Sigyn说 “你去医院吧” Loki告诉她，就算我要死了，也不要送我去医院，让我待在家里。Sigyn去厨房做饭，Loki 的手机响了。

是Sif，“Loki先生，您终于接电话了，我们想问问您对这件事情有什么解释，我们要保证这次的案件不能出错。”  
“我没有解释，我不会做违反我职业道德的事情，剩下的事情我说过交给Natasha处理了，别来烦我了，还有什么事吗，没有我挂电话了。”  
“还有就是…我想还是让Jane自己给你说吧”  
“Loki，我和Thor要订婚了，我爸爸过几天就会和Odin叔叔商量这件事”  
“恭喜您Mrs.Odinson”  
“我希望你不要再来找Thor了，对你我都不好”  
“不会，我也有一位美丽的未婚妻在等我，很抱歉你们的宴会我不能来参加了，Best Wishes”

突然的消息打乱了Loki的呼吸，他赶紧从床头柜的抽屉里面翻出几个药片来直接吞了下去，现在他开始慢慢消化最近的消息。  
Thor看到自己和Byleipt 私下见面，然后他怀疑我，现在我昏迷了几天，他就要和那位小公主订婚了。  
Thor要和Jane·Foster订婚了，多好啊，为什么不成全他们？

童话故事中，王子打败了邪恶的巫师，用真爱之吻唤醒了沉睡的公主，最后两人幸福的生活在一起。  
想象中Thor穿着白色西服，金发被打理得很好的搭在肩上，阳光暖暖地洒在他身上，静静地站在红毯的这一头，对面，娇小可爱的公主穿着洁白的婚纱，安静地站在阳光下，然后和父亲走过红毯，Thor从她父亲的手上接过公主的手，两个人相视一笑又很害羞的别过头。在神父面前庄严的说出“Yes I Do ”，在宾客的欢呼声中公主双手搂上了王子的脖子，而王子抱住了公主的腰，然后王子低下头，亲吻着自己的公主。  
然后他想，如果自己也在会场，应该会站在某个阴暗的拐角，在远处默默地注视幸福的王子公主，自己不能送出祝福，也不会送出祝福，因为自己就是那个邪恶的巫师。

Sigyn进入卧室的时候看到Loki手上拿着手机坐在床上发呆，她把手机拿开，把一勺一勺的白粥吹冷喂给Loki，在喂完最后一口之后，她给Loki交待了晚饭在冰箱里，要他自己热来吃。Sigyn只请了半天假，她要赶回学校了。在确定Sigyn走后，Loki冲进了厕所，抱着马桶吐出了所有的东西，直到最后什么也吐不出来还在干呕。

May 22  
躺在床上休息的Loki接到Natasha的电话，说Asgard方面把庭审的日期提前到下个月1号，按照现在的进度如果Loki不参加可能会来不及。Loki说，你来我家里吧。  
Natasha从今天开始就住在了Loki家，经过三天的奋战，终于把所需要的所有东西准备好了，Loki说，放心，能赢的。

人有一种奇怪的应激状态，就像变身超级赛亚人一样，可是一旦这种状态过去，后果将是可怕的。

Loki瘫软在床上，高度紧张的神经和紧绷的身体放松过后是无尽的痛苦。他缩在成一团，生理上的疼痛几乎要把他折磨死了，即使大部分的注意力放在了压抑痛苦上，他还是忘不了那天Thor看他的眼神，他用尽全身的力气撑着自己的身体坐上了Byleipt的车。Loki很高傲，甚至可以说是孤傲，你可以打败他，但你不能让他低头。他看到了Sif的眼神，他甚至可以听见后面Jane的大笑，多讽刺，本来以为自己和Thor才是最亲密无间的，结果到头来发现原来自己才是人家青梅竹马之间的倒刺。  
Loki认清楚了，Thor拉着自己只是逢场作戏，可Loki依旧放不下他。这个案子可以说Loki是亲力亲为，他几乎没有让助理帮自己做什么事，不是因为Asgard集团给了多少钱，只是Thor在吃晚餐的时候好好鼓励了他。虽然他知道以Nat的能力和己方的准备，这场官司肯定能达到他们的要求，但是在审判结果出来之前他都放不下心。

June 3  
结果下来了，Nat打电话来说案子已经结束了，完美的达成了目标。该死的氧气瓶把Loki锁在了床上，他不能，也根本不想去那所谓的庆功宴。Loki想，Thor今天也没有来找我，也没有给我打电话，算了吧，他怎么会来找我这种人，他不会来了吧。

 

Thor那天看到Loki出去上了Byleipt的车，他想出去拉住Loki，终究慢了一步。后来他和Sif回家去处理这件事，他给Loki打电话他没有接，Thor清楚自己的大律师脾气很不好，他现在肯定生气得要死，他想去找Loki说清楚。但是Odin不让他出去，直接把他锁在了家里。他也试过要跳窗，可是如果从这里跳下去那他也不用去找Loki了。Thor就这样在家里被困着，一直到庭审结果下来。他想，这下终于能去见Loki了。

时间回到那天Sigyn走后，Loki接过Sif打来的电话，他要把事情处理好，然后去找自己那温婉可爱的“未婚妻”。

Loki今天打了个电话给Heimdall，“老头，你把我的档案销毁了吧，即使不能销毁你一定要好好收起来，如果有人问你，你就说我出院了，我带着Sigyn回英国了，我的未婚妻在那边等我，你也别再联系我了，这个电话从今天开始我不会用了”  
电话那边一片沉默  
“还有，谢谢你老头”

然后Loki给Tony打了电话，办妥了关于事务所那边的事情。

Thor已经很久没有听过Loki的声音了，更别说见面了，因为那件事的原因Loki没有出庭，所以在电视上Thor也看不见Loki。Loki的声音很好听，富有磁性，好听的英式腔，前段时间感冒之后有点沙沙的，可依然很好听。他开始怀念起Loki了，案子已经结束，自己得到了想要的结果，听Natasha说这些全是Loki一手操办的，Thor想着这一定累坏他了，他现在只想给Loki道歉，自己不应该去怀疑他，不应该有那一瞬间的迟疑。

庆功宴不过就是一场上流社会的聚会，Thor想走了，他看到了迎面走来的Jane，  
“Thor你去哪，等下爸爸和伯父有事情要宣布。”  
Thor没有停留继续往前走。  
“他应该已经走了吧，我给他说了我们要订婚的事情了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我和你订婚啊，等下爸爸他们就要宣布了，你那天叫我们出去不就是说这件事情吗？”  
“Fuck！”  
Jane被Thor突如其来的怒气吓到了，Thor跑出去了，留下一大厅面面相觑的人们。

Thor来到Loki家的时候敲门没人应，敲了很久，隔壁的人探出头来说，那个人昨天已经走了。Thor想他应该是去医院了，结果来到医院护士们都告诉他那个好看的黑发男人的病已经好了，他出院了。Thor又找到了Heimdall，老医生告诉他Loki回英国了，他的未婚妻在等他。Thor想，一个公开出柜的人怎么会有未婚妻，Laufey送给他的吗？  
等等，Laufey？Thor打电话给Byleipt，对方却说Loki根本没有联系过这边的人。  
Thor又给Natasha打电话，Nat说你问Tony吧，他又给Tony打电话，Tony说自己在大学挖掘人才的时候看上的Loki，就让他一直在这里工作了，家世？我从来不在意这些。

Loki消失了，就像从来没有存在过一样。

June 5  
Thor收到了一通电话，说有什么东西需要他来领取，是一名叫Sigyn的女士留下的。Thor赶过去一看是那家宠物店，Miu和Fido在那里，狗狗看到Thor之后兴奋地朝他叫。

Thor后来又去找了Sigyn，可是Sigyn和Loki一样，消失得无影无踪。两个人好像从来没存在过一样。

现在Thor一边在医院工作一边着手于寻找Loki的工作。Loki走了，可是他不能走，他还有那么多病人在等他。  
他想，以Loki现在的身体状况肯定走不远，更别说出国了，可是纽约这座城市这么大，他要多久才能找到他？

July 7  
Loki最后还是死了，他不是死于脑肿瘤或是转移到肺部的癌细胞，而是心脏病，急性心衰，走得很急，甚至还没来得及给Thor打个电话，道声再见。

Thor在10点的时候接到Natasha的电话，赶到曼哈顿郊区的住处时Loki已经不见了，Sigyn在帮Loki料理后事，Sigyn不想见Thor，她说Thor不配来参加葬礼，但是Loki想见他，所以让Natasha带他去见Loki。

Thor看见了Loki，曾经的身体已经被疾病折磨得如此不堪，他甚至能看到Loki西装下凸起的骨头。

Thor开始后悔了，他不该让Loki走的，明明再快一点就可以拉住他，如果事后第一时间就给Foster家的伯父说清楚就不会让Jane产生误会了。

他又怎么会不知道Loki是因为他才愿意接受治疗的。Loki是无神论者，可他却把自己当作太阳，当作能安慰自己的爱人，当作唯一能指引自己的神。

他想跪在Loki的灵柩前面大哭，可是他觉得Sigyn说得很对，自己不配，他给了Loki希望，又亲手把他推下了深渊。

Thor在下葬前拿走了Sigyn放在他胸口的那本日记，那个唯一Loki能留下来的东西。同时，往他的西装口袋里塞了一张小纸条，他希望Loki能够发现。

Thor在Loki的墓前站了很久，直到月亮的弯勾住了流浪的云，直到太阳的光驱散了黑暗，直到Frigga打来电话问他吃过午饭了没。

他翻开日记从头开始看到最后，他看到了Loki最后写的东西。

Thor怎么可能会跟那个女人订婚，等我的病好了再去找他。

然后Thor蹲下来，用手轻轻地抚摸着黑色的墓碑，光洁的黑色大理石上只刻着“Loki”，这时Thor才终于意识到，Loki走了，那个常常说着“你再惹我信不信我走了”的小骗子真的走了。

Thor也走了。

下次你路过，人间已无我。

唯爱永生

 

新年小甜饼  
12.31日  
Loki感觉有什么声音，Loki感觉自己的枕头在震动。他闭着眼睛把手伸到枕头下面去摸索，终于抓到了那个罪魁祸首。他不用睁眼睛都知道肯定是Thor，没有哪个员工敢在他的休息日给他打电话。

“Loki，今晚上我带你去天上人间，6点见！”

天上人间？？？  
最近新出来的邪教？？？  
Thor信教了？？？  
管他的先继续睡觉。

Loki做梦了。  
自己似乎是在一个类似教堂的建筑内，周围的人们都穿着白色的像中国古代人的衣服，他们虔诚地跪在地上，双手合十放在胸前，眼睛紧闭着，嘴里似乎在念着什么。  
Loki往前面走去，最前面是一个圣坛，坛上是一柄锤子，圣坛前跪着一个人，Loki走过去想看看是谁，男子似乎感觉到了然后转过头来

“Thor？”

Thor拉住Loki兴奋的告诉他，你知道中国的古老神话吗，那个叫盘古的巨人就是用这把锤子砸开混沌的！  
Loki：？？？

Thor：这把锤子后来被他们的龙王镇在海底，结果被我们捞上来了  
Loki：难道不是一只猴子抢的吗？？？

Loki觉得不可理喻，他想离开这个地方，但是Thor突然把他扑倒在地上，开始舔他的脸，Loki用手去推Thor但是Thor一直在舔他，然后Thor突然用衣服盖住了Loki的脸，在窒息感的逼迫下，Loki醒了。

他睁开眼睛，先把Fido，他的猫，从脸上“端”下去，然后再把Miu，他的狗，一只和Thor一样的金毛，从身上赶下去，然后再重重地躺倒在柔软的大床上，揉着自己的眉心。

Loki想到了自己的梦，他想到了Thor说的天上人间，他突然开始担心自己会不会被拉进什么邪教组织，他曾今看过那些被邪教洗脑过的人有多顽固多可怕。他想，要是Thor被洗脑了自己肯定打不过他，肯定会被他拖到那个组织总部去被洗脑。

在一天的惴惴不安中，时间终于来到了晚上6点。

Thor兴冲冲地来敲门，Loki拉开了一点门，只露了一只眼睛，在他确定Thor后面没人之后，他把Thor拉进了门。

“你没事吧”  
Thor一边撸着Fido一边疑惑的看着Loki，在Loki打量的目光中他表示自己身体健康，心情愉悦，最近没有和Odin吵架也没有惹Frigga生气。

Loki放弃了用眼光在Thor身上打洞。

如果不是亲眼见到，Loki绝对不相信这是一家中国餐厅。

天上人间门口  
“这就是天上人间？”  
“对啊，要不然你以为呢？Tony说这家新开的中国餐厅很好吃”Thor用他的狗狗眼看着Loki。

Loki丝毫不怀疑，如果有一天Tony把Thor带去卖了，Thor还会帮他数钱。

不得不说那个矮富帅还是很有品味的，这家中国餐厅的名字虽然很糟糕，但是里面菜品是真的不错，服务员的态度也比一般的中国餐厅要好。

吃完饭两人漫步在纽约的街头，此时的时代广场已经挤满了前来跨年的人们。  
天气已经很冷了，Loki裹着厚厚的羽绒服，再加上一顶毛绒帽子和大围巾，露在外面的只剩一双眼睛。  
在人们的倒数声中，水晶球缓缓落下，新年的钟声敲响了，烟花在天空中爆炸，绚烂的色彩照亮了黑夜，也照亮了下方广场上每一个人的脸。

Thor看着Loki被烟花照亮的眼睛，然后从背后抱住他，用自己的脸一下一下地蹭Loki。Thor的头发很软，今天他剃了胡子，露出了他本来的皮肤，蹭着Loki很舒服。

“Loki”  
“嗯？”  
“我们走吧”  
“去哪？”  
“天上人间”

一整晚，Loki都感觉，好像在天堂。


End file.
